Computing intensive tasks in some enterprises rely on large, “mainframe” computer systems. With such as system, the cost of operation is directly related to the number of millions of instructions per second (MIPS) that the system is required to execute. Thus, reducing costs is possible by reducing MIPS for a given task, and such a reduction in MIPS is often referred to as “run-time” improvement, since the reduction is manifested when the task actually “runs” on the computer system. Identifying and eliminating software inefficiencies is a traditional way of making run-time improvement for a given task. In theory, if the software is made more efficient, the same calculations can be performed with fewer MIPS.